This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Glider chairs are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published patent applications are in fact directed to glider chairs. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for rocking chair, gliders, swingers, and the like. The most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
One potential application of the multi-directional glider disclosed herein relates to assisting babies to sleep through swaying motion. Sleep is crucial to a baby's health and well-being as newborns require as much as 16 hours of sleep per day, and one year olds need up to 14 hours. Babies sleep is also important for the parents since this is the only time they have to recover. Most babies go through periods of fussiness which can be caused by multiple factors. The challenge for caregivers and parents during these times is finding a solution that will enable them to sustainably soothe and comfort baby. A fussy baby and physically exhausted, sleep deprived parents can and often does result in miserable nights where nobody gets enough sleep to recover.
There is no final and definitive way to induce a baby to rest, although traditionally a rocking chair has been a relatively well established and proven solution. Babies tend to fall asleep while in motion, but commercially available rocker and glider chairs only allow the option to swing front-to-rear thus limiting the range of movement that can be offered to the baby. However, some babies may in fact relax better with a sideways motion swinging from the left to the right or vice versa from the right to the left. The motion limitation of traditional rocking chair is due to various possible facts mainly related to the difficulty to build a sideways sliding mechanism.
Therefore there is the need in the art for a chair that glides from side-to-side rather than fore-to-aft.